Tutorial
At the beginning of the game you are in Cave of Terror and NPC Albion is waiting to talk to you... *'NPC Aynos' ' '''is laying on the ground. *You begin with 40/40 Health Points, 3 Atk Points, and 0 Def Points *There is an Armor Stand and Chest, both are locked until.... In the first conversation with Albion, he is asking you to chose your character's profession. When you decide, This action cannot be undone. If you are fine with it, proceed: you are now ready to start your Margonem adventure. In the second conversation with Albion, he begins the Tutorial. When it ends, you are already on your 2nd quest (the Armor Stand) ... for a full list of quests and monsters go here. While in Cave of Terror you will meet your first NPC who will lead you through the Tutorial. You will get your first Quest , meet your first Enemy, and receive your first Loot. You will also get your first Equipment. '''Trivia:' In every main area there is a way to obtain free full heath. In Cave of Terrors you may ask Albion to heal you. Note: '''You will receive '''Green Chest when you complete the first step of registration (id name and password.) This chest is Legendary and cannot be opened until you are lvl 30. Hint 8.png Hint 7.png Hint 6.png Hint 5.png Hint 4.png Hint 3.png Hint 2.png Hint 1.png 58.png 61.png 62.png Tutorial from Albion: 1. HINT Use 'Quest Journal' to keep track of your quest progress. This option may be useful if you ever feel lost. You can find it in the bottom-right corner of the page or press the key shortcut (default key: T'''). '''2. BEFORE YOU PROCEED, PLEASE GET YOURSELF ACQUAINTED WITH THE INTERFACE. Interface is everything that surrounds the game window, e.g. the inventory, the health bar, the icons or even this pop-up. Moving across the interface is not that hard. Simply hover the cursor over the interface elements to get more details on them. We strongly recommend you read the information in Help tab. You can find it in the top-left corner of the page or press the key shortcut (default key: I'''). '''3. CRAFTING You've received a recipe and required items to complete your first potion. Firstly, double-click the item 'Recipe: Energy Shot' to learn the recipe. Then, go to 'Crafting' tab, find the recipe and craft the potion. You can find the tab in the bottom-left corner of the page. 4. PORTABLE MAP E When looking at the area through use of the Portable Map icon you will be able to view all the objects that are currently in that zone. Normal monsters are shown as Gray squares, NPC's are yellow squares, Objects are pink squares and Gateways are shown as blue. By using the 'Options' gear in the upper left-hand corner you may 'sort' a selection of 20 different objects, each with their own color. 88.png 86.png 85.png 84.png 83.png 82.png 81.png 79.png 80.png 78.png 77.png 76.png 75.png 74.png 73.png 72.png 71.png 70.png 69.png 68.png 67.png 66.png 65.png 64.png 63.png 55.png 59.png 60.png 50.png 49.png Category:Browse